Look Alikes
by emeraldterror
Summary: Roxas and company get jobs at an ice cream shop where a boy of the same image seems to work. What do you think would happen if they ever met? STRONG language. Ven/Roxas. Slash. So incredibly out of character that I'm not even sure if it's a joke anymore. Revised version up: Doppelgangers. First Ven/Roxas fic on Fanfiction. Check it
1. Roxas's Friday

**A/N: Sadly CG doesn't own Kingdom Hearts so she's going to go sit in a corner now and cry.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The alarm clock read: 6:30a.m.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Roxas groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He had reached the edge of his uncomfortable twin-sized bed. "AH!" Roxas yelled as he fell out, hitting the hard carpet.

His twin brother, Sora, ran into the room, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

He stared down at his twin, in some strange position, groveling on the floor.

Sora burst into laughter, his toothbrush falling to the ground. "What a wake up call!" He yelled, holding onto his sides.

"Shut up!" Roxas glared, untangling himself from his bed sheet. He stood up and scratched his gravity-defying hair, "I hate you. I can't believe we're related." Roxas growled, pushing Sora out of his way who was still laughing. He fell to the floor, not even noticing.

He slowly shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door after him.

He looked in the mirror and stared. His eyes widened as he stared at his hair, it was standing straight up in different directions!

He grabbed the bush and fixed his hair, _'I look worse than Sora!' _he thought.

He ran out and changed his checkered sleep shirt and shorts into his school's blue and white uniform.

"Hey." He nonchalantly said to Sora who was still laughing about _something. _

Sora's eyes had tears in them from laughing so hard. He slowly got up and stared at his blonde twin. "You're… hair." He said recalling the hilarious image between laughs. "You looked like a blonde me!" He calmed down and wiped away his tears. He stood to full height, which was the same as Roxas, subtracting all the hair.

He bent down and picked up his toothbrush off the ground.

He walked out and into the bathroom, to finish getting ready.

Roxas sat on his bed and pulled out his DS, he had been working on Pokemon: Platinum, he finally caught Giratina.

"Breakfast!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

Sora and Roxas ran down the stairs and sat at the table.

They started scarfing down their breakfasts.

"You two seem very eager to go to school." Mom said suspiciously staring at her sons, they both hated school.

"Today," Roxas said swallowing, "we're having a pep rally. Since break starts tomorrow, they decided to give us a break from all the testing we've been doing."

"I guess that would be fun. The Heartless is your mascot, right?" She asked, Roxas nodded.

Sora looked at the clock: 7:30 a.m.

"Gotta go Mom." He said grabbing his skate board and walked out the door.

"Bye Mom." Roxas said, grabbing his board too.

The two juniors both hopped on them and rolled down the street.

The school was only a mile away.

________________________________________________________________________

At about 7:47 a.m. they rolled onto campus.

Destiny Islands High School loomed over them, next to the letters was a picture of a tiny black, Shadow Heartless.

Everyone on campus stared at them; they _were_ the most popular guys at the school after all!

"Hey Sora…" A cheerleader blushed as the brunette walked passed her. He smiled in response at the girl. She giggled and ran away.

"Nice having so many friends." Roxas said looking up into the sky.

Sora nodded and looked forward.

They walked over to the group of friends they always hung out with.

Axel, Riku, Kairi, and Namine stood there, laughing about nothing in particular.

Roxas and Sora ran up. Kairi immediately threw her arms around Sora, almost choking him. Namine, who was the quiet one in the group, just stared at the scene.

Kairi was a cheerleader, while her twin, Namine, was taking Art. They were completely opposite in everyway. Kairi had auburn hair, while Namine was blonde.

Riku turned towards Axel and continued, "And then she took everything out of my room. _Including my PS3._"

Axel laughed as Riku glared at the other 17 year old senior. "My mom once took everything, including my bed, out of my room because I set the couch on fire."

Riku laughed and Axel laughed along.

"Hey guys!" Namine said, waving at her two friends.

"Hey!" Roxas said, returning the wave.

The bell rang and all the teens ran to their ten minute classes. Sora and Riku ran to Science, Kairi and Axel ran to Social Studies, and Roxas and Namine calmly walked to Math.

________________________________________________________________________

The end-of-day bell finally rang and all of the students ran out of the courtyard.

Sora and Roxas grabbed their skateboards and started rolling down the sidewalk.

Namine and Kairi pulled beside them on their skateboards. They always rode home together on the account that they were neighbors.

"Let's stop by the Ice Cream Store!" Sora excitedly said as they continued to roll down the street.

Roxas always enjoyed the ride home, the beautiful sight and year-round beautiful weather always seemed peaceful.

There at the corner of Twilight and Traverse Street was an old ice cream store. Everyday they passed it, but they have never stopped there.

They pulled up in front and picked up their skateboard. In they walked, making a bell on the door chime.

They walked to the counter and looked at the menu. 'Ewww….' Roxas thought, disgusted with the choices he didn't like.

He quickly decided with the flavor he was the most familiar with, which wasn't much.

'_Sea Salt ice cream sounds like the walked up to the beach and froze some of the water.' _Roxas thought, which grossed him out.

The person behind the counter asked what they wanted to have. Her name tag read, "Aqua".

Sora started ordering for himself. "Chocolate ice cream." He said, licking his lips. He had tried it, and loved it, before.

"Strawberry." Kairi said smiling.

"Vanilla." Namine said, looking over to Roxas.

"I guess I'll Sea Salt ice cream ." Roxas said, receiving stares from the rest of the group.

The blue-haired teen behind the counter told Sora the amount, he paid, and then she handed them their ice cream.

"Thank you! Come again." Aqua smiled at the people that left the store, her smile then disappeared into her usual scowl. "Hey, Ven! Get your ass in here!" She called to the boy that was in the storage room.

"Yeah, Aqua?" He ran into the room, a confused look on his face. His blue eyes were covered by his spiky blonde hair.

"Someone came in, that looked…" She was staring at him. "…exactly like you."

"What?!" He stared in disbelief at his bad mouthed friend.

"…Fucking exactly. Hair and everything!"

"Well I know he doesn't go to our High school." Ven sat down in a chair. Just then, Terra walked in, carrying a box.

"Ven. Aren't you gonna help me?" He set down the box on the counter, then pushed himself onto it, dangling his legs.

"Dude, I am so paranoid right now." He rubbed his temples and shut his eyes.

"Why?" He grabbed Aqua's soda, tilted his head back, and waterfalled**(1) **it, most not making it into his mouth.

"Damn it, Terra! I told you to not fucking drink my soda!" She slapped Terra on the head, making him spit some of the soda out.

"What the hell? Aqua!" He stared at the spilled Coca-Cola. "I'm not mopping that up!"

"Like hell you won't! Get off your ass and do it!" She pushed him off the counter. "And clean this whole goddamn place while you're at it!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled, getting the mop from the storage room.

"Fuck you too!" She grabbed a cigarette from her back pocket and lit it with the lighter she kept in the front.

"Dude. Don't instigate things. Just two more days and she won't be a bitch anymore." Ven rubbed his temples again, ignoring the smell of the lit cigarette.

"Well it's not my fault! She turned off the fucking AC in there after you came out! I'm thirsty!" Terra shouted, mopping up the soda.

"Did not, you ass! You fucking broke it!" Aqua yelled, distinguishing her cigarette on the counter, making it turn black with the ashes.

"How the hell could I brake the damn thing? I've been in there all fucking day!" He threw the mop back into the storage room.

"Fucking beats me, but I know you did it." She walked to Terra and poked him in the chest.

"Did not!" He hollered back, inching forward.

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you! You two are getting on my fucking nerves!"

"Well! When did Ven grow a fucking backbone?" Aqua put her hands on her hips and faced the blonde, who was still sitting in the chair.

"When you two decided not to shut the fuck up!" He looked at the clock. "We were supposed to close this fucking place half a fucking hour ago!"

**A/N: Too much use of the f-bomb? I love how this came out! It makes me happeh! Anyway, if you don't understand what Ven meant about Aqua and the two more days thing then ask your mommy or daddy. **

**I hope you all don't mind it that I have them in this story! **

**(1): Waterfalling is when you hold the beverage as far away as possible from your mouth and tip it over so you drink it like a waterfall. **


	2. Ven's Saturday

As all of you know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

________________________________________________________________________

Ven sat up in his striped bed at six in the morning. He quickly got dressed and put two pop tarts in the toaster. While waiting for them to be done, he walked out of the apartment he shared with Terra and picked up the newspaper before anyone else would steal it. He went back inside and threw it on the tiny table that was next behind the couch. He grabbed the ready pop tarts and bit into it. His eyes widened as he spit it out. "Fuck! I got burned!"

The morning person dropped them onto a plate and walked into his room, opened the laptop computer that always sat on his tiny desk. He surfed the internet, watched YouTube videos, and browsed through Google. Next door he heard an alarm clock go off and knew it was Terra's. Ven ran out and grabbed his food before Terra got to it. The man was seventeen, he could make his own god damn food! He went to the fridge and took out orange juice, pouring it steadily into a cup he brought out from the cabinet.

"Why do I wake up so fucking early?" Ven muttered to himself as he turned on the tiny tv that sat in the tiny living room. He seated himself on a two-person couch and set his "breakfast" on the coffee table in front of him. He surfed through channels until he finally settled on watching the news.

Terra came out of his room wearing a black school hoodies that had the school's mascot on the back, the odd-looking Dusk Nobody grinned oddly at nothing in particular, it's zipper-like mouth ajar. "Why are you watching the news?" Terra asked Ven, giving him an odd stare.

"I don't like Spongebob." Ven simply stated, continued to watch something about some weird flu-like disease that was infecting people on the other side of America.

Terra rolled his eyes and got the box of cereal that was conveniently on top of the refrigerator. "I'm thinking about braking up with Aqua."

"Dude, she's a bitch." Terra walked behind him and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up! You're the bitch!" Terra hollered at his roommate.

"You wish!" Ven yelled back, turning to Terra who was behind him.

Terra was silent, but then his face contorted into one that showed anger and confusion, with a little bit of disgust. "You're fucked up in the head!"

"No I'm not," Ven calmly stated, lacing his fingers together. "you just set yourself up too much." He smirked at the seething brunette in front of him.

"Yeah! Well… Shut up!" Terra went back to the counter and made a bowl of cereal.

"No, Terra, _you _shut up." He picked up his glass of orange juice and sipped it.

"You're stupid!" Terra yelled at the blonde.

"Insulting me won't make you seem smarter."

"_Fine then…_ SMARTASS!" Terra yelled again, shoving the milk he had previously taken out, back into the refrigerator.

"Thank you," Ven put his index finger to his temple and looked back to Terra. "I really appreciate the first syllable."

Terra rolled his eyes and began eating his cereal.

________________________________________________________________________

Both teens got out of Terra's car and walked to the tiny ice cream shop that they were currently working at. The "CLOSED" side of the sign was still showing as the taller boy pulled a key ring out of his pocket, picking the correct key and shoved it into the keyhole.

"Turn damn it, TURN!" Terra continued struggling with the door as Ven put his hands behind his head.

"Ha! Got it!" The door flew open as Terra ran in, closely being followed by the blonde. Ven grabbed the sign and flipped it around, displaying that the store was actually open.

"Is Aqua working today?" Ven asked, pulling himself onto the counter.

"Yeah, she's probably stuck in traffic… or something." Terra scratched his head as he stared at the clock.

The bell rang as a group of teenagers walked into the store. They were all laughing at some random thing. They made their way to the counter and looked up at all the flavors that were posted behind Terra.

The girls all stared in silence, slowly adding the price in their heads. They all finally spoke up, ordered their ice cream, and left the empty store, laughing and giggling all the way.

"_Anyway…" _Terra began before getting a blank expression slowly crawled over his face. "What were we talking about again?" He slumped onto the counter, his right index finger slowly tapping on his temple.

"I 'unno." Ven shrugged and swung his legs childishly. "Something about… Aqua?"

"Oh yeah!" Just as Terra finished the sentence, Aqua burst through the door, her right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Terra, get your ass over here." She growled and the brunette immediately went pale.

Terra slowly turned the Ven and whispered, "Please help me." Aqua stomped behind the counted and grabbed her boyfriend by the ear, pulling him into the back room.

Ven heard yelling and the sounds of Terra screaming in pain, probably from Aqua punching him and slapping him like she usually did when she was moody.

"Holy shit, Aqua! What the fuck?!" Terra's hollering was muffled through the thick wall.

"I am in fucking pain! I need to do something about this fucking anger!" Aqua kicked the wall. The door opened and Ven looked up, Aqua's blue hair, which was previously tied back in a ponytail was ratted and messing, probably from the odd habit she had of always trying to attempt to pull her hair out.

"Um… Maybe you should take the day off today. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." Ven continued staring at the strange sight.

"Fucking thank you!" Aqua ran over and hugged the blonde, shot glare at her boyfriend, and then ran out of the store.

"Heard you screaming…" Ven stated laughing in his throat.

"Don't, please- just- don't." Terra pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…Like a _girl_…"

**________________________________________________________________________**

Business was going pretty well today, both teenagers were stuck behind the counter. While waiting, they decided to grab ice cream here and there.

Nothing else in the god damned place seemed to cool them down. Ven, who was currently working on his seventh Popsicle, which was ironically Sea Salt flavored, leaned his elbows onto the counter. The music was blaring a song that Ven was very familiar with. He looked around, making sure that Terra wasn't in the room. But no, he knew better. Last time he sang during work, he starred in the most downloaded video that year. The loud radio blared in his ears as he tried to ignore it. He extended his arm and pushed the button that had a white arrow that pointed down. Problem solved.

He glanced at the clock. Saturday was literally passing him by. He could have actually done something today! …Although he currently wasn't in a relationship. Olette had cheated on him with some dude named Hayner. '_Loser._'

Terra walked through the door from the back room. "I fixed it!"

"What?"

"I fixed the air conditioner!" He turned the tiny dial on the box-shaped thermostat that was on the wall. The air finally cooled down the hot store, Ven sighed in relief.

"Damn it, Terra." His relief was overwhelming as he pulled his sweat drenched face away from the counter. "NEVER do that again."

"Do what?"

"Break the fucking air condition, stupid!" Ven, although he was younger than the brunette, usually scolded him. "And _another _thing. I told you to-"

The bell chimed as the door opened, revealing smiling teenagers.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Sickens me how many teens there are nowadays." He slumped his head onto the cold counter.

The group, consisting of six teenagers, made their way to the counter. The two tallest boys looked up at the menu. The one that was behind them, pushed his way to the front.

"Move, Sora!" He reached the counter and looked down. Terra gasped. "Ahem?"

Ven put his head up, but rolled his eyes. "Welcome to…" His voice trailed off as he stared at the other teen in front of him. "What… the… fuck?"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: GASP! Roxas and Ven..? Review and you might see some RoxasxVen, if I'm feelin' up to that. **


	3. Summer Jobs

Everyone stared at the two identical teens. Ven's mouth fell open as he examined every feature of the boy in front of him. _'Same hairstyle… Same eyes…' _

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" Ven sighed, '_My style isn't as original as I thought…'_

"Maybe they're twins!" Sora shouted the thought that had just come into his head. All his friends turned towards him.

"Sora, are you _actually serious_?" Riku stared at the air-headed brunette.

"Twins?!" Roxas shouted, taking a step forward and smacking his twin on the back of his head. "Are you stupid?! _WE'RE TWINS!_"

"What the heck, Roxas?!" Kairi yelled at the blonde. "How dare you hit my boyfriend?!"

"Good grief…" Namine pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can hit my brother all I want!" Roxas yelled back at the annoying red head.

"Um… yeah. Excuse me, but are you guys gonna order something, or what?" Terra was leaning over the counter next to his best friend.

"Actually, no." Axel replied. "We're here to apply for summer jobs."

"Jobs?!" Terra looked skeptical. He looked down towards Ven, who was staring into space. "Hey, dude! Earth to Ven!" He nudged the blonde, who didn't respond. "Hello?! I need an answer!" He pushed Ven harder, causing him to fall onto the floor from the force.

"What the fuck, man?!" Ven cried out as he hit the tiled floor. "What in fucking hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You were zoned out again! What the fuck did you tell me to do last time you did it?!" Terra shouted back. "Let me repeat what they want. They. Want. Jobs. What. Do. You. Know. About. The. Jobs. They. Are. Talking. About?" The blonde glared at him.

"Maybe your bitchy girlfriend had something to do with it." Ven calmly stated while smirking as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Don't call her a bitch, jackass!" Terra kicked Ven on his left shin.

"Asshole!" Ven shot back as he clutched his leg in pain.

"Oh yeah?! Well… Bitch!" Terra quickly replied, but soon had a confused look on his face.

"Hah! You wish!" The blonde sneered as he slowly sat up.

Terra turned back to the group of job-searching teens on the other side of the counter. "Sorry for that." He glared at Ven, who was already standing and brushing himself off. "Consider yourselves hired!"

"That's it?" Axel asked, making everyone turn towards him. "No questions? Nothing?"

"Well…" Terra opened the tiny employees-only freezer and took out a popsicle, opened it, and licked it, apparently deep in thought. "We've been needing workers, since all of the others that _used to_ work here quit for summer vacation and all..." He trailed off as he continued to lick his popsicle, tainting his lips red.

"When do we start?" Riku asked.

"Right now! Get your asses ready for work!" Terra smirked, and began assigning the jobs.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sora! Be careful!" Kairi pleaded five feet below Sora, who was standing on top of a high ladder, reaching for a box in the storage room.

"_Sora! Be careful!" _Axel imitated Kairi to Riku, who was snickering.

"Shut up!" Kairi whined.

"No Kairi, _you _shut up." Roxas called through the door as he was carrying a box of soda to the counter. He set it down and sighed, Ven turned towards him.

He rubbed his temples, which he usually did when he was stressed. "I'm so fucking paranoid." Roxas stared at him in confusion. "_Why do you look like me?" _

"_No_. You look like _me." _Roxas said, leaning on the counter.

"How old are you?" Ven asked the other blonde.

"Sixteen, why?" The boy looked so innocent.

"Because _you," _he pointed to Roxas._ "_look like _me."_ He then pointed to himself.

"Why is that?!" Roxas put his hands on his hips.

"_I'm older than you." _Ven leaned closer to Roxas. "And by only one year, too."

"Well… More than one person can look like another, but not be related to them." Roxas said, slightly leaning back, a blush spreading as he noticed their close proximity.

"Hmm… Maybe." Ven stood strait as two teenaged girls walked into the store, the one with light brown hair was wearing a sun dress that was pink and the girl that had black hair pulled into two ponytails was wearing a black tank top with denim shorts. "Hey Aerith… Tifa" Tifa was one of his many ex-girlfriends.

The girl with the long black hair sneered at Ven. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ven went ahead and ignored her. "So, Aerith, how's Cloud?"

"Well, he's been a little moody lately, but I'm sure it's only because Sephiroth's home and tormenting him constantly." She smiled. "By the way, who's this, and what happened to Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, and Larxene?"

"This is Roxas, and everyone else quit."

"Oh, what a shame. Can you please get us strawberry and chocolate ice cream, please?"

"Sure, no problem." He gave them their ice cream, stuck his tongue out at Tifa, and received the money from Aerith.

"Who are they?" Roxas asked, watching them walk out.

"Aerith is a childhood friend, we go way back, all the way to kindergarten! And Tifa-" He grunted. "is one of my many _ex-girlfriends."_

"Ouch, dude." Roxas replied.

"Yeah, she cheated on me with another one of my friends." He growled at the thought. "Well, I took care of him for doing that." He smirked as he remembered the broken leg he had given him.

Roxas patted the identical teen on his shoulder. "Dude, it's okay."

"Thanks, man…" Ven glanced at the younger, blonde haired, blue eyed boy in front of him. He leaned down towards him, Roxas did nothing to stop him, but there was an unmistakable blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks, once again. They were centimeters apart, when Terra yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"What the fuck, Sora?! You fucking idiot! You dropped the fucking box!"

"Stop cussing at me!" Sora yelled back, he was a clean-conversation-supporter, so were most of the people that went to Destiny Islands High School.

"I can fucking cuss all I fucking WANT!!"

"Your brother has to learn to live a little." Ven mumbled to Roxas as he leaned onto the counter, a habit he had grown accustomed to.

"We're all like that." Roxas tapped his index fingers together as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"No fucking way?!" He smirked at the thought of all the teens - even the ones that were older than him - not say a single cuss word.

"Well, yeah."

"Your friends are boring." Ven rested his chin on one hand.

"Nuh-uh!" Roxas shot back.

"Yes, and so is your brother. You're all childish and need to grow up."

"Am not!" Roxas childishly cried.

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Roxas pouted at the other identical teen and crossed his arms over his chest.

Terra once again screamed inside the storage room, followed by everyone else laughing. _"WHAT THE FUCK, SORA?! YOU DROPPED ICE CREAM ON ME!" _

Terra ran through the door, his hair covered with Sea Salt ice cream. Ven and Roxas burst into laughter as the blue eyed brunette ran into the bathroom.

All the teens that were in the storage room walked out, making Ven feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Sora, that wasn't very nice." Kairi said, as she clung to her boyfriend's arm.

"Sora, thank you for doing us all a fucking favor. I swearing he's PMSing like his fucking girlfriend." Ven said, resulting in everyone else in the room staring at him. "What?" Everyone was silent. "Stop fucking staring at me! It's making me feel uncomfortable! Get back to work!"

Everyone scattered in different directions, all returning to their jobs before they get fired. Roxas looked over to Ven, then asked, "Can get some ice cream from this?" He was standing by the employees-only freezer.

"Sure, man. Help yourself." Ven straightened himself up and rubbed his eyes, he was as lazy as he was a morning person.

Roxas pulled a sea salt ice cream bar and began eating it. Ven stared at him and a blush began spreading over his cheeks.

'_That is so hot… AH! What the fuck am I thinking?! I'm thinking like my perverted father!' _Ven mentally slapped himself as he caught himself staring. He gulped as he continued staring at the younger teen.

His body lunged itself at the younger teen without his consent. Roxas dropped the ice cream as Ven grabbed him, smashing his lips onto the younger boy. Roxas threw his arms around his neck, but the momentum sent them crashing to the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Terra dipped his head back into the filled sink, finally washing the remnants of the ice cream from his brown hair. He sighed he tried to wring out his hair, but failed miserably because it wasn't long enough. He pulled of his shirt and dried his hair, causing it to fall over his azure eyes. He drained the sink and held his soaked shirt in front of him. He frowned and threw it over his shoulder. "Moron…" He sighed as he opened the door and stepped out. He walked over to and around the counter to the storage room door. Without looking around, or noticing the two blondes on the floor, he opened the door, walked through, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
